


Somehow Married

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After the battle, Banished, Betrayal, Death, Love, M/M, Somehow he was married, The Shire, beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Thorin, his dwarf had banished him. What was he to do? The Shire had stop being home long ago. He took one last look at the gates of Erebor and took the long road back to the peaceful hills of the Shire.





	

Bilbo wasn't certain what he'd expected to happen once the quest was done. He's a hobbit and the most natural thing to do is go home, he missed the Shire, his bed and books but most of all nothing coming to kill him. He survived and so did the company, the quest was over, he didn't know what to do with himself.

He could go home, that had been the plan but after everything they've been thru during the journey, his concept of home had changed. It morphed his heart, it did not beat for the Shire but for a dwarf King. He could not stay in Erebor, not any more. Not after what he's done, what Thorin said to him. He was still banished, if he came to close they will kill him, he is the traitor. If he stayed he will be executed without a second thought, this best opinion go back to the Shire.

It was easy to sneak around, gather all the supplies he will need to make the trip, he's sure Beron will give him enough supplies to reach Rivendell. Gandalf took his magic ring without by you leave, he had been too heartbroken to protest. Now the wizard left him and he had to find a way home. He had tried to talk to the company but he was always turned away or they avoid him. He thought they were family but perhaps they didn't feel the same, he was just a simple hobbit after all. He didn't belong with them, no matter how much and wanted to.

His pack was filled with the supplies needed to reach Beorn's, Sting on his hip, the mithril shirt and the bead Thorin gave him that one night they shared together.

*****

 

He arrived just in time, his Sackville-Baggins relatives were trying to move their belongings inside his home. He was not dead thank you very much. Lobelia went running from him as he took his sword in hand and told them to get out. This was his home and if he did not return his Will clearly states Drogo Baggins was his heir and they will go to jail for stealing a home that belongs to another. After that the Sackville-Bagginses didn't bother him, it was the best gift they could give him. He settled back into his old routines and habits quickly enough but he would never again be the same hobbit he once was.

It didn't come as a surprise to Bilbo, Bag End didn't feel like home anymore. He didn't expected it to but it hurt far too much, this was his parents home, his home, the one place he always felt comfortable and happy. Now all he could think about is a brooding King that wants nothing to do with him. 

 

*****

It was almost five years since he was back home, far too many things changed. Drogo and Prim died leaving Bilbo with a very young babe, Frodo was only five months old to lose his parents. Bilbo did the only thing he could do, Frodo would stay with him. He was wearing his patched up robe and a few additions of vomit, Frodo had finally fell asleep. The only opportunity he will have until dinner, now what to make for dinner. He was just drying up the last of his dishes when he heard a knock on his door, more of someone pounding. It reminded him of when the dwarrows invaded his home.

 

He hurried to open the door, he shook his head, his dwarrows didn't think of him, not as he did. He opened the door to reveal his dwarf, imposing as ever. But he didn't look as regal as he should, dressed as the first time he saw him, no crown or jewels.

"Master Baggins.”

Bilbo jumped at the sound of his dwarf's voice.

 

“I don't think your law apply here. You can't just come and force me to return to Erebor to seek justice. This is the Shire and my home. I will not leave Frodo needs me. You can't make me go.”

The silence fell again and this time Bilbo was painfully aware of each moment that passed. He rushed to close the door but Thorin's boot stopped him. He looked around and ran to his room where Frodo lay sleeping, he could sneak out the window and hope Frodo did not wake. He heard Thorin calling his name but he wasn't going to be forced out of his home and taken to be executed.

 

The door burst open, Thorin coming after him.

 

“No you can't take me away. I'm sorry about the Arkenstone but it was the only thing I could think about. I had to save your life and that of my friends. Please just let me be.”

 

He shrunk from Thorin holding the bundle in his arms, he should have grabbed Sting but only thought to escape.

 

“Bilbo. Please listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you or take you away. I don't seek to punish you. I'm sorry you fear me. It was all my fault, I let the gold sickness take over my mind and heart but please know I will never hurt you, my husband. I've come to ask for forgiveness and to be with you if you allow it. Even though I can see how much I have affected you. I never wanted you to fear me, Ghivashel.”

"Husband?" 

 

His hobbit choked out thru tears. He still shook in the corner but looked up to him in wonder.

 

“We are married? You don't want to kill me?”

 

“We are married, Ghivashel. I don't want to kill you, my treasure. I love you and wish to be with you until our last breath. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. Is that a child, is that your child?”

 

“When did we marry?”

 

"Bilbo, don't you remember?"

"No.”

"In Laketown before you fell I'll with fever. The night we share and I said a few words in Khuzdûl and I braided your hair and you mine.”

"What? I didn't know we married.”

 

“The consummation was when we married, the other was just a prayer to Mahal for binding and the beads for all to see we are bonded.”

 

“Ahh.”

 

“Is it different for hobbits.”

 

“No. It's the same but without the bead and the praying to Mahal. We ask Yavanna to bless us. I just didn't think you wanted more from me and I didn't say anything. You were my husband but I didn't think I was yours.”

 

“We are married.”

 

“What are you doing here? Not that I want you gone, I'm glad you're here. But shouldn't you be, I don't know, ruling a Kingdom.”

 

“I abdicated. Dís will rule as regent until Fili is ready. She will make a better ruler than I would have, plus I wanted to be with my husband. Bilbo please, am I too late, did you remarry and have a son.

"Thorin, no. You are my husband. This is Frodo my cousin but I see him as my son.”

 

Bilbo reached out to his husband bearded his face. He couldn't believe Thorin was here, he dreamed of this.

 

Thorin did the same, tracing Bilbo's features too see what five years have done to them. His hobbit pressed his body against his, kissing him gently. A fire lit inside his gut, he had missed his husband. They was starving, more ravenous as never before. 

 

Bilbo lay Frodo back in his basket and thanked Yavanna he had not awoken.

 

A warm arm wrapped around his waist. His robe and night clothes were torn from his body. Turning his body to wrap it around his husband.

"Too many layers.”

After years apart they relearned how to give the other pleasure and feel their bodies become one, perfect for each other. They had gone too long without the other.

*

 

“Can I stay here with you?”

 

“No.”

 

Thorin looked at him with pain.

 

“I'm sorry. I meant you can but I would rather we travel to Erebor and live with our family. The Shire, Bag End had stopped being my home. You are my home and the company my family. I wish to to see them.”

 

“You are willing to leave the Shire but what about Frodo.”

 

“We take him with us, I will not leave my son here, when he comes of age he can return to the Shire. You are my home. We can live in Erebor. I need is you and at least a garden.”

 

“I'll built the most wondrous garden in all Middle-Earth Ghivashel.”

 

“Thank you Thorin, husband.”

 

“My One and husband I'll travel to Mordor for you.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic Thorin, really.”

 

His husband just touched his heart with a wounded look. He just laughed and launched himself to kiss his husband once more. It did not matter where they were or went, he had his home with him.


End file.
